


Evil X is out of his mind

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Permadeath, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Summary: The Void brothers are unable to be two dimensions away from their home dimension, the End, for too long. The Nether can have a nasty effect on them both. Xisuma’s mind turns into a child or a teenager and he loses all self-control. Evil X, or his real name, Xanon, will go aggressive and see any and all as a threat. The effects can vary and they last for a few days.In this case, Tango finds Evil X and try to get him back to Xisuma, who is the one who can help him the most. Tango is not ready for Evil X.This was also really hard to write, I don’t know why.
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Void brothers are unable to be two dimensions away from their home dimension, the End, for too long. The Nether can have a nasty effect on them both. Xisuma’s mind turns into a child or a teenager and he loses all self-control. Evil X, or his real name, Xanon, will go aggressive and see any and all as a threat. The effects can vary and they last for a few days. 
> 
> In this case, Tango finds Evil X and try to get him back to Xisuma, who is the one who can help him the most. Tango is not ready for Evil X. 
> 
> This was also really hard to write, I don’t know why.

Tango’s POV

I strolled aimlessly through the Nether, I had no destination. As a demon, I love the extreme climates and overbearing heat. I had been here for hours since I left the Nether Hub, walking to uncharted territory. Lava was not something that could harm me, it was like being in a hot tub, but warmer and more difficult to maneuver in. I was now making my way back to the more populated areas. A branch of the Nether Hub became visible as I slowly trudged through soul sand, one of the few things that actually affected me like other players in the Nether. 

I broke into the purple wall of the transportation arm. I quickly figured which way back to the main Hub. It took some time, just walking, but the walls around me winded and the ceiling pushed to a higher level. 

Entering the main Nether Hub, I spotted another person. Coming closer I saw it was one of the Void brothers, considering the unmistakable helmet. They were sluggish in their movements and unpurposeful in their direction. “Hello?” I greeted, nearing them. They turned, and I stopped. I didn’t want to do this again. 

Under the helmet, his eyes were bloodshot and hungry, in a desperate kind of a way. His stance suggested he was ready for anything to come his way. Evil X had been in the Nether too long. Neither of the twins did this very often, staying in the Nether longer than they should, being from the End, they only had some difficulties in the Overworld, but two dimensions away really had the effect. They would go crazy, mad even. They had different responses but it was more common for Evil X to go aggressive. The effect would wear off in a matter of days, but it was still a mess to deal with. 

“‘Cmon Xanon, you should be in the Overworld.” I used his real name rather than his nickname, knowing he would respond more positively to that. I gestured to the nearest portal and backed away towards it, staying faced to him. Xanon’s eyes stocked me for a moment, not saying a thing, then he took his first step forward. It was a cautious step, and I put my hands up, showing I had no ill intent. 

“Xisuma wants to see you, you should go see your brother.” Xisuma didn’t even know Xanon was here, but I knew Xisuma was the only one who could contain Xanon in this state. And to be fair, he would want to see him once he knew his brother was like this again. 

-  
Xanon’s mind was running too fast, every shape was smearing together, every sound echoed. For some reason, all he could think about was the hermits. The hermits hurting him. He had images in his mind of Scar holding him underwater until he drowned, fighting, of Doc thrusting a blade through him, and so much more. There was someone in front of him, there was someone talking to him. He didn’t know what was going on. He wanted his brother, something told him to go to him, something told him his twin could help him, and that he was safe. But help him with what?

Who was this person in front of him? 

What were they doing? 

Were they trying to hurt him? 

Why were his feet moving to go towards the other? 

What did the other want from him?

Surely this person had the intent to harm him. Why else would he be here? 

Where is here?  
-

Xanon steadily walked closer to me and I backed towards the portal. I didn’t know which portal it was, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Xanon went home. At the mention of Xisuma’s name, the twin visible calmed, relaxing his shoulders and perking up before going back the way I found him just a quickly. 

It took some time, but I led Xanon blindly into a portal. It led out to a beach overlooking the ocean with a forest forming near the sandy shore. I could see lighting and buildings behind the small grove of trees but had no time to think about that because I was eminently met with a whooping sound, and not from the portal. 

So it begins. I thought as Xnaon teleported behind me, under the impression he would get a good hit. I stopped him, easily grabbing him and throwing him to the ground, I just had to restrain him, from there it would be easier to deal with. 

Before he even touched the ground Xanon disappeared, leaving red particles floating in the air. I stood there in silence, waiting for him. I drew my sword as I heard him teleport somewhere to my left, closer to the beach. I made my way in the direction, the dirt under my feet turning to sand as I neared the edge of the tree line. 

“Xanon,” I called for him. He answered by appearing in front of me, then he was gone again. Xanon came at him from behind, his two small favored blades in his hands. I used the flat of my sword to hit a hand before he could hurt me. He was gone again and came back slashing at me. I pulled my arm back as pain suddenly spread through it, a cut deep into the flesh. He came again and this time I was ready, blocking him again with my blade then using my own powers, summoning fire from my hand blasting him. I hit him, he cried and was gone. 

He went at me from all angles, red particles, and the whooping sound all around. Running before teleporting, he carried his momentum. His tactics gave me many painful cuts where ever he could reach. He was too fast, I couldn’t do anything about it. Thankfully this much teleportation took its toll on him and he slowed down. When he came at me again, slower, I swung my sword. I made a deep slash in his leg and he fell, out of breath and panting. 

There was a lot of my own blood on me. My body was shaking and in so much pain, but I had to finish what I started. 

Thre was a searing pain in my side and I felt one of Xanon’s larger blades pierce my skin and flesh, digging deep into me. I let loose a cry of pain which also gave me new adrenalin. I sensed my masked opponent’s presence near me, still holding the dagger in place. My delay of motion gave Xanon an opening to withdraw the dagger and stab it in the same place again then kick the knees out from under me and bring me to the ground. 

The new wound bled quickly, like all the others, soaking my clothes in a deep crimson. I rolled and got to my knees but Xanon pounced on me, forcing me back on the ground. I gave a low, rumbling growl, communicating my rage as Xanon held him face down in the sandy dirt. Xanon was on top of me with his knee pressed to my back and twisting my arms behind me. Both of us were panting, out of breath from the long fight. And although Xanon was over me, no one was really winning. 

Xanon lent down as if he was going to say something, and I slammed my head back against Xanon’s helmet, smashing the thick glass layer with the help of my horns. Xanon let go and brought his hands up to his mask, stumbling back. 

With the distraction, I lept to my feet and ran towards the sandy shore, clutching my side all along, while blood spilled from me. 

I reached my hands behind me and released a controlled flame from my palms, blasting Xanon and pushing him back from following me. 

Xanon gave me no time and used his magic to appear right in front of me. Taking me in a headlock and then forcing him to the ground once again. Blades came dangerously clone to me, swiping at me. I caught one wrist then the other, keeping them from getting to my skin. I started heating my hands, trying to burn Xanon. Surprisingly, it took long enough for the smell of burning flesh to make itself apparent for Xanon to finally jump back with a cry of pain, hugging his arms close to himself and leaning in to protect them. 

I sprung to my feet and backed away, giving the twin some space. I clutched my side, feeling the warm blood oozing out. The whole area felt hot, and my body trembled.

“Xanon! Please calm down! I’m not your enemy.” Xanon paused for a moment, appearing to listen, so I went on. “Xanon, please, your not yourself.” I took a cautious step towards him through the sand. “Come on, I don’t want to fight you.” Xanon did not respond, not in a negative way or positive, and I slowly walked closer and held my hand out. “You’ll be okay, just come with me,” Xanon eyed me and never moved, but he did relax significantly. “We’ll go to Xisuma.” Xanon’s eyes strained for understanding, fighting the Nether’s hold. 

“Zuma. . . ?” Xanon said his first word since they started fighting. Then his mind clouded again. Ignoring the burned wrists, he balled his hands into fists and teleported to me, coming down and giving a blow to the side of my head. I was again on the ground, in the sand. The hit to my head made me dizzy, and I inhaled sharply. Getting a mouth full of sand I started coughing. I felt sand grind into still bleeding wounds, and my head spun. 

I hardly put up a resistance. My cuts and bruises only skimming the reasons. I coughed again, getting a vicious reminder of the mildly bleeding wound in my side from one of Xanon’s daggers. He was really good at handling those, too good. My head hurt too, more than it normally would from just being punched. 

My vision blurred and voices echoed around me. I felt hands surround me and the burning pain in my side. Sand stuck to my bloody hands, and it was undoubtedly other places too. Xanon pulled on my arms once more bringing them tighter to where they were not meant to go, earning a small whimper, which was all that was left from me. 

“That’s quite enough!” Xisuma’s voice exploded in my head, adding to the pain. I couldn’t see Xisuma, but I heard him. Suddenly there was a significant shift of weight and Xanon was tackled to the ground by a blur of green. Xanon struggled for a moment but soon submitted to his younger brother. Where did he come from? I thought, then Doc, Wels, and Iskall joined him and took him to the ground, quickly restraining him. 

My view of what was happening to him was obstructed and there were people around me, I saw blurs of motion. I felt hands grabbing me, and there were voices too, they were just sounds though, I couldn’t make out the words. I was pulled and flipped over, now looking into the sky. I knew I was no longer in danger, and there was no need to fight. 

I felt so tired from all the fighting, I wanted to close my eyes and sleep. Sleep. That sounded nice. A pair of hands grabbed my head. “Tango!” I was surprised by the urgency in their voice and reopened my eyes, which I never remember closing, to see them. They were a blurry shape of color and noise. I strained to see and they became clear enough to determine, but I wanted to know what the other people were doing. “Look at me, stay with me. Tango, look at me.” I brought my eyes back from trying to see what was happening to me, and why people were grabbing me. Ren was staring anxiously at me before I could think of anything else pain ripped through me. I jerked away weakly, moaning, and closing my eyes. I just wanted to sleep. Ren brought me back, slapping me lightly a few times. Why did he have to do that? I coughed again feeling sand and blood in my throat. 

“Keep your eyes on me Tango and you’re going to be okay.” I felt my body shift and then the lack of solid ground under me. Why couldn’t I close my eyes? Keeping them open meant I had to stay awake. Ran was gone now, where did he go? Where was Xanon? With Xisuma, I saw Xisuma take him. The sky was moving, no that’s me. There were once voices and now there was no sound. The pain had decreased too. Once scaring and unbearable, now endurable and throbbing throughout. Everything got darker as I closed my eyes again. This time I was able to sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango wakes up in Joe’s medical bay confused but with his best friends. Xisuma takes his brother to their home dimension. 
> 
> You get to have more of my lure. 
> 
> Void lore and Admin powers, and I don’t understand what I’m talking about when it comes to medical stuff half the time. 
> 
> I changed from writing it as third person to first person halfway through the first part, so you could point it out of you see any “he” where “I” should be. That would be great.

Tango’s POV

It was slow coming back. 

First I felt light and floating. No surface under me, nothing touching me. There was no pain that I could tell, I was just. . . there. No thoughts or memories, but I knew I was waking up, my body wanted to comply with me. 

Then I felt heavy. There was something under me, it wasn’t hard. I sank into it in an uncomfortable way, a sort of way like I had been there for a long time and needed to get up. There was an itch on my arm, it wasn’t so bad to make me want to stop it, it was just there, like me. 

I felt things around me, lots of small things sitting on me, all over me. They seemed like they could have been cold once, but sharing my body heat. There were even some on my face. I felt clean, but also muggy and gross. Like getting home after being in the rain, then taking a shower but still having that feeling of gross weather. I wasn’t wearing my tight equipment anymore. 

What happened? Flashes of memories come through my mind. The Nether, it was nice there, I wanted to be there. I remember being there, did I fall and knock myself out, am I still there? No, I also remember coming back through a portal. What portal though, I don’t know. Why would I go through a random portal? There was someone with me, someone who should not have been in the Nether. There was a fight, I was the one fighting. It hurt, there was blood, a lot of blood all over. And then. . . I don’t know. 

I felt stiff now, I felt heavy and gross. The air smelt clean, too clean, like that’s all that happened here. There were other things I could smell, people. There were a few of them. I couldn’t tell if they were all here now or if they had left and I could still smell them. I almost tasted them, the air was so thick and muggy, I could taste it. 

For a moment I thought about eating something, then came to the realization I was not hungry, or thirsty. I was satisfied in every way. 

There was a voice now, I heard someone, but I could not hear what they were saying. It was a man’s voice, that much I could tell. 

Things started getting brighter, and my eyes hurt. I knew I was waking up but part of me didn’t want to, I felt nothing while I slept. Could I go back to sleep? Slip back to unconsciousness and not have to think about what was going on in the world around me? Something else told me I should get up, something deep down told me to open my eyes and see. 

“Tango?” 

That word sharpened my senses. It was coming from somewhere close to me and it also seemed so far off, reaching for me. It meant me, that word was my name. I knew the voice too, it calmed me and I wanted to hear it more. 

“Tango, hey.” 

I felt a familiar gentle touch of a hand on my bare arm, and then it was gone. Then my hand was being held, it was squeezed softly

“Let him take his time.”

I opened my eyes. Bright light flooded my head and I closed them again. I had a glimpse of someone, a quick picture of reality. Blonde hair, brown shirt, eyes filled with growing happiness, hardly contained. 

I opened my eyes again, this time blinking away the burning light and pushing back the blurriness that followed. 

I was in Joe’s medical bay, which was weird because I don’t remember coming here. Why was I here? “What. . . what happened?” I mumbled my question while searching around myself. There were some small plastic tubes all around me and there was beeping and buzzing behind me. 

I was laying in a bed half sat up, lights and noises everywhere. 

There were three people near me. Zedaph sat next to me holding my hand, and Impulse stood next to him, both watching me intently. I saw Jow out of the corner of my eye, he was almost behind me. 

“Evil X” Impulse said plainly. “He got that Nether sickness thing and you fought.” 

“Do you remember anything?” Joe asked eyes now on me and not the machine. 

“Yes. . . I. . We were in the Nether and then. . . ” I was trying to relay everything accurately, but it all came in fragments of motion. “Then we were on the beach. . . and. . . ” that was it, right? I honestly couldn’t remember. 

“Yeah, that’s vaguely what happened,” Joe said. “It should all come back, give it time. We took you into surgery, you were pretty roughed up. You’ll have to take it easy for a bit.”

I was processing everything slowly. surgery? 

“Can I talk to ya’ in the hall?” Joe asked and before I knew it I was alone. Fight, there was a fight. I was fighting. Red, I saw red. Was it blood or. . . Xanon! Where is he, is he okay?

They came back into the room, all three of them, not soon after they left. “Alright, so Tango,” Joe started, taking my attention. “I’m gonna keep ya’ here for a few days, maby two depending on how you’re doing. Your body will heal a lot faster than a human because your body tempura is higher, so I’ll just go for two.”

Zadaph spoke up, staying quiet like always. “Then Impulse and I are taking you to you’re base where we’ll stay with you.” 

I didn’t know half of what was going on, I just wanted to sleep. No, I’m not sure what I wanted. Maybe I’ll just roll with it. What was that thing Impulse said earlier about what happened? Nether sickness and Xanon. “What happened to Xanon?” I asked, not bothering to comment on their plan. 

Impulse chuckled to that. What was so funny? “Xisuma took him, he’ll be fine, it may be a bit before they come back though.” oh, so they went to the End. 

Zadaph leaned closer. “We’re so glad you’re okay.”

Xisuma’s POV

Xanon’s helmet was broken. An ugly crack on the red visor from Tango’s horns let out a hissing sound as his, like mine, modified air seeped through the cracks. He was only getting half the supply he needed, his helmet not being able to provide as quickly as it was taken away. 

His helmet and mine both sat on a tabletop in my room. Through Admin powers I’ve created an atmosphere in this room where we, being Void Walker, are able to live and breathe normally. Xanon has a room similar, so we can at least sleep without the helmet. I brought him back with me, with the help of Doc and Iskall, although it was mostly unnecessary, he was unconscious the whole way. I say mostly because even as he was out, he still struggled in my hold and fought his forced sleep. 

I remember the frantic look he had before I knocked him out. He was not himself, he couldn’t think like himself, and couldn’t act like himself. Like this, Xanon was really Evil X. 

I sighed and worked the soothing cream around his wrists, covering the burn with it. It was pretty bad, but I knew Tango went easy. After all that Xanon did to him, all the blood, the cuts, and the stabs, Tango still wouldn’t go to the extreme, to even defend himself. They were friends. 

Xanon was in my bed, all his armor piled on the ground, and I too was stripped of my gear. We were both in what we wore under our armor, some simple, dark, comfortable pieces of clothing. The atmosphere was so calming to us. That reminded me that I had to get doing as soon as I could. 

I coated his other wrist with the cream, lightly smearing it over the burn, careful not to disturb his skin too much. He whined in his sleep and tried to pull away from me. I ignored it and held on, now wrapping a layer of gauze over the treatment and then took clean bandages and wrapped them around his wrists around the burned skin and keeping the paste in. 

Iskall stopped the bleeding from his leg earlier so I pulled his pant leg up and began treating it. The cut was below his knee so it was fairly easy to get to. When it was snugly wrapped and cared for I moved his pants back down to cover it. 

I turned to an empty space in the middle of the room. The only way to get a Void Walker out of this mindset and sickness of the Nether, they had to be in the End.

I raised my hands and ripped open a temporary portal straight to the End, the dimension of the Void Walkers. I picked my brother up, who was significantly lighter now that his gear was disregarded, and walked through the portal, it closed as if it was nothing the moment we were through. 

I always loved the End, mostly because it was my home, but everything seemed so. . . right. The gravity here was different, just ever so slightly different, it made me feel lighter, hardly enough to take note of, but it was there. My brown hair swayed slightly, although I stood in place, Xanon’s white hair did too. I took in a deep, long-awaited breath, filling my lungs with something all but artificial. The smells of the End came to me all at once. I missed it. Between our rooms and the End, there was no need for helmets. 

Xanon felt it too, he stirred in my arms and made a face clearly trying to wake up, but he stayed unconscious. We needed to get things started, to get his back to his normal. 

I started walking through the floating island to the house-like structure we built for this occasion, or for living in the End for a few days or so. The house was humble, not some huge megabase with farms and an item sorter, only a few rooms and made of the stuff of the End. 

I pushed inside, minding Xanon as I slipped in the doorway. I moved to his room and gently laid him in his bed and brought his damaged arms to lay on himself. I could already see the work of being in his home dimension did. He rested peacefully now. 

It always takes a long time for Xanon to get back to normal, even here, with the best treatment I could give. He would be out for some time, many hours would pass before he even showed signs of waking, so we would have to stay here, and that I had no problem with. Sometimes he would wake up still slightly under the effect, and then I would intervene where the End could not. 

Tango’s POV

I groaned at the person waking me up, wanting them to go away. I was so tired, I hardly got any sleep that night. The pain was off and on. Sometimes it would be fine and other times it would hurt to move at all. This night though was one of those nights. I couldn’t close my eyes without another wave of pain flowing through me. I could have called one of the two who were staying with me to help, but it was so late, way past midnight, I’d say almost two in the morning. 

It had been five days since Joe let me go, and Impulse with Zedaph did what they said they would and brought me back to my base and stayed with me. The first day I didn’t want to leave my bed, my whole body ached with pain and my two best friends stayed with me and changed the dressing to my many healing wounds. There were a lot of pain killers that day. 

The next day was a little better, and I got up, sort of. I stayed in my room, not that I wanted to, but that I couldn’t get very far. I had a little appetite for the next few days, I felt like I would throw it up. Although, when they made me eat I never did. The rest of the days leading to this one I was getting stronger and healing more and more. There were times I would break down and cry, from feeling like I was dead weight added with the pain. 

The person went from calling my name to shaking me. Gently taking hold of my shoulders and calling me again. I opened my eyes to see it was Zedaph. Although, I already knew from his voice. It felt like I had just closed my eyes and finally fell into a kind of asleep when he opened my bedroom door. 

“Come on, you have to come eat something. And there’s someone here to see you.” he helped pull me up with strange enthusiasm. “Get dressed, come on.” I sighed when he left my room and went to do as he told me. It was most likely Joe who wanted to see me, he had been here to check on me a few times. 

It was an admittedly slow and painful prosses getting ready this morning. I turned the small light off that Zedaph had turned on in favor of the quieter natural like coming from my window. 

Coming down the stairs while holding the railing I heard talking below. There was Impulse and Zedaph, but there was one more. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and gasped to then be enveloped in a tight hug by someone who was taller than me. My head touched metal and gloved hands held my back. 

“I’m so sorry,” Xanon said, his voice muffled through his helmet. I could do nothing more than to hug him back. I hadn’t heard from him since the fight, since Xisuma took him. No one could tell me how he was because it was only Xisuma with him, and they were so far away. Now he was here, he was okay. 

He pulled away and looked me over. “You look terrible,” he said and I grinned. 

“Come on, I’m hungry!” Impulse called from around a corner.


End file.
